youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zoella
Zoe Elizabeth Sugg (born March 28, 1990), known on YouTube as Zoella, is a 25-year old British YouTube Celebrity, blogger, author & beauty guru who currently resides in Brighton, England With her boyfriend Alfie Deyes (A.K.A Pointlessblog) She currently has over 8 million subscribers. Her schedule is usually a video every Sunday, but it varies. Zoe has a second channel, named "MoreZoella ", where she uploads vlogs and bloopers/extras from her main channel videos. She has written two books, called 'Girl Online' and 'Girl Online on tour' as a sequel to the first one.. As well as being an author, beauty guru and world famous YouTuber she was also featured on popular British baking show, Great British Bakeoff. Appearance Zoella used to have long brown hair. Around 4 years ago, she changed her hair color to ombre (brown at the top, blonde at the bottom) while still keeping the long length of her hair.She often tied it into a big high bun. Around a year ago, Zoella had a haircut that left her hair a little bit longer than her shoulders. The haircut took away most of her ombre ends so she was back to having brown hair.She then decided to have the blonde put back into her hair, which she vlogged; Bringing Back the Blonde & Boys Night In. Zoella has sparkly light blue eyes, a small mouth, and a small, round face. She has a slim and petite body, with a height of 5'4. At the moment she is regularly visiting Maddam Tuassads, a London museum which has many Wax models of celebrities with her boyfriend Alfie. About Zoe knows many fellow YouTubers, including Jack and Finn Harries (JacksGap), Tanya Burr, Jim Chapman, Louise SprinkleofGlitter, Marzia Bisognin, Pewdiepie, Miranda Sings, PsychoSoprano, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley and Caspar Lee (caspar lee). She is the elder sister of YouTuber Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), and she is in a relationship with Alfie Deyes (PointlessBlog). In August 2013, fellow you tt a young adult audience, about a 15-year-old anonymous blogger called Penny and what happens when her blog goes viral. She has a range of beauty products under the brand name "Zoella Beauty," released in September 2014. It includes bath fizzes, candles, lotion, make-up bags and body mist. It is available for purchase at Superdrug and at FeelUnique.com. She has appeared on The Fine Bros' show YouTubers React. Zoe has stated before in a video entitled "Dealing with Panic Attacks & Anxiety | Zoella, " that she has suffered from anxiety and panic attacks since she was fourteen years of age. In the video, she discussed how though she may seem like a materialistic person, there is a side that people may not know about. She mainly made the video to help other people dealing with anxiety disorder. She also discusses what it is like to panic, and how to cope with panic attacks. Awards She won the 2011 Cosmopolitan Blog Award in the 'Best Established Beauty Blog' category and went on to win the 'Best Beauty Vlogger' award the following year. She was awarded the 2013 and 2014"Best British Vlogger" award at the Radio 1 Teen Awards and the 2014 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award for "UK Favourite Vlogger". List Of Subscriber Milestones Zoe Hit 25,000 Subscribers On May 24, 2011. Zoe Hit 50,000 Subscribers On September 27, 2011. Zoe Hit 75,000 Subscribers On January 27, 2012. Zoe Hit 100,000 Subscribers On April 1, 2012. Zoe Hit 200,000 Subscribers On September 15, 2012. Zoe Hit 300,000 Subscribers On November 12, 2012. Zoe Hit 400,000 Subscribers On December 22, 2012. Zoe Hit 500,000 Subscribers On January 19, 2013. Zoe Hit 600,000 Subscribers On February 6, 2013. Zoe Hit 700,000 Subscribers On February 23, 2013. Zoe Hit 800,000 Subscribers On March 18, 2013. Zoe Hit 900,000 Subscribers On April 5, 2013. Zoe Hit 1 Million Subscribers On April 13, 2013. Zoe Hit 2 Million Subscribers On August 25, 2013. Zoe Hit 3 Million Subscribers On November 28, 2013. Zoe Hit 4 Million Subscribers On February 26, 2014. Zoe Hit 5 Million Subscribers On June 16, 2014. Zoe Hit 6 Million Subscribers On September 20, 2014. Zoe Hit 7 Million Subscribers On January 6, 2015. Zoe Hit 8 Million Subscribers On April 24, 2015. Zoe Hit 9 Million Subscribers On August 26, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones Zoe Hit 1 Million Video Views On July 30, 2011. Zoe Hit 2 Million Video Views On November 18, 2011. Zoe Hit 3 Million Video Views On February 3, 2012. Zoe Hit 4 Million Video Views On March 30, 2012. Zoe Hit 5 Million Video Views On April 27, 2012. Zoe Hit 6 Million Video Views On May 29, 2012. Zoe Hit 7 Million Video Views On June 20, 2012. Zoe Hit 8 Million Video Views On July 21, 2012. Zoe Hit 9 Million Video Views On August 13, 2012. Zoe Hit 10 Million Video Views On September 4, 2012. Zoe Hit 20 Million Video Views On December 18, 2012. Zoe Hit 30 Million Video Views On February 12, 2013. Zoe Hit 40 Million Video Views On April 8, 2013. Zoe Hit 50 Million Video Views On May 26, 2013. Zoe Hit 60 Million Video Views On July 11, 2013. Zoe Hit 70 Million Video Views On August 13, 2013. Zoe Hit 80 Million Video Views On September 15, 2013. Zoe Hit 90 Million Video Views On October 19, 2013. Zoe Hit 100 Million Video Views On November 9, 2013. Zoe Hit 200 Million Video Views On June 14, 2014. Zoe Hit 300 Million Video Views On November 16, 2014. Zoe Hit 400 Million Video Views On March 27, 2015. Zoe Hit 500 Million Video Views On July 26, 2015. Gallery Zoella.gif Tumblr mvpah48VBW1qav2ffo2 250.png YouTube Wiki profile - Zoe Sugg.png Zoe and Alfie Deyes.jpg Zoe and Alfie.jpg Zoella.jpg